Player requests
This page is designated for Fury players to request features they want to see in the game, so that Auran can view them. This page will be kept unprotected as long as people use it for its intended purpose. = Account Types = Add incentive to upgrade to Hero/Immortal account types. 1) A base increase in money per round fought (not just the rested bonus) 2) A reduction in cost of repairs, either for legacy or non-legacy items, or both 3) A free randomly generated item at the end of each fight, that you don't have to roll on (not above tier 3 or 4) 4) Options to customize your title 5) Slightly discounted Trial costs, OR slightly increased essence gains 6) Personalized armor (Be able to add pre-set designs to armor) or cloaks 7) Bunny hats (If I wasn't already immortal, the implementation of bunny hats would have me upgrading in seconds) 8) On upgrading account, give the upgrader a small bit of gold, or a random artifact 9) Add in "Bring a Friend" bonuses (If a Hero or Immortal gets a Chosen to upgrade, give them some gold) 10) Cheaper gold (AKA allow chosen to buy gold at a higher price, keep Immortal gold at the same price) Valyria 01:16, 31 December 2007 (UTC) 11) Allow players to inspect the equipment of others :regarding number 11 - You could have an allow/decline dialogue pop up as well (or an option to always allow or always deny) which would really be nice. Sometimes I've wanted to show other people what I am wearing only to be forced to link it 4 items at a time in chat. Maxmike 12) Show numerical figures in the achievement section where applicable: damage dealt or standout healer seem to be the most important to me. Really, damage dealt means nothing if it's just a relative bar or win. Just says you're the best, not how much dps you do or anything useful. Maxmike = Gold Bonus = How it is Earned The gold bonus is earned while offline. Gold bonus should be earned online and increase to a maximum capped value, reward play; not inactive players, and make it higher for subscribers. Oh, and rename it "active" bonus. :that seems pretty silly to me as the offline bonus is meant to keep balance for those who don't have as much time to "grind" not to mention it's a bonus for putting less strain on the servers. midget 22:13, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::I agree, it's not called a skilled base game so that you stay on there 24/7 and grind, it's meant to be equal for people who are hardcore gamers, or people who are just casual gamers. Having a bonus for being online would make it unfair towards the casual gamers. Nakid 09:37, 27 January 2008 (UTC) = Abilities = New Ability Suggestions Give rank specific abilities, one for reborns, one for initiates, one for adepts, etc... ( The abilities for the lower ranks should be more for survivability, while the higher ranked abilities should be more for countering more advanced attacks(Ex. Reborns get an enduring buff that has a chance to absorb 10% damage of the next attack, Eternal gets a short term buff that not only blocks the next charge manipulation used on them, but charge manips the other person) Valyria 01:33, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Introduce proactive skills, such as short 5-10 second buffs that negate or make other skills ineffective. The game needs more parry, dodge, counter like short term abilities. :— I think the above changes should not be implemented, if implemented, it would not be eligible as the entire game immediately. I think, for exemple, if one master rank avatar want to learn some ability, he should can adquire it at his rank not have to wait to be grand master rank to get the ability. But.. I think it will be nice see new ablilities for each archtype, not necesary now, immediately, but.. go looking new skills in regular amounts of time. — And Fury has a rule for determining the rate of success of each blow, but not says the method by which resists an attack, as could be evasive action, parry, etc. .. If you want more dodge, you only have to increse defenders defense, doing this you will get higher rate of success of atack resist. And.. i think the rule it is balanced. Carlso 06:43, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Stealth They need to create a skill like this: stealth no charges needed cooldown 1 minute tier 1---=5 EP to tier 10---=75EP requires-----duel wield castime--- 6 seconds ---cancles if attacked during castime makes the players invisible for max 20 seconds if the player uses an ability it breaks the effect decrease players movement speed by 40% drops all vortex crystal on user :Stealth would seriously slow the pace of PvP battles. I don't think it really fits in with this game. Though this is just my opinion. Not that it wouldn't be cool to see some sneak attack deathblows... ::I disagree with stealth being in Fury as well. Stick to WoW if you like the "roguey" sneak attack combat styles. Passive Abilities New abilities that are gained from the schools that do not require clicking on to activate, last indefinitely (or at least until the ability is unequipped), but give a bonus to the abilities. i.e. Dual-Weapon Mastery tier 1 = 5 EP to tier 10 = 75 EP +(5*(tier level))% damage to the use of all skills that REQUIRE dual-weapons to use the skill. +(1*(tier level))% damage to the user when hit by Dual-Weapons. Debuff Resist tier 1 = 5 EP to tier 10 = 75 EP +(3*(tier level))% that a debuff will fail. +(tier level)% that a buff will fail (i.e. 10% buff happens when hit with tier 10 of this ability will mean 9% buff will still happen. 10%-10%*10%=9%) Spike Resist tier 1 = 5 EP to tier 10 = 75 EP +(tier level)% to create buff when damaged by a spiritual attack <--- does not include DOT effects created by spiritual abilities boon buff duration 0.25 seconds All damaging (non-dot) spiritual abilities cast onto the user, or by the user, always fail. :Yeah make DOT builds even more OP y not? Ability Amendments A strong factor that makes Fury seem less appealing is the variety in the abilities. I don't specifically mean the ability types because there's hundreds. What I mean is the animation of those abilities. Over time, the ability factor begins to seem as repetitive as Guild Wars. This can cause issues because a lot of players always like to pick up new abilities to see something new. An example of this are the abilities like Blitz, Barrage, Seize, etc. These abilities host a running effect that's great and all but they're all the same as far as animations are concerned. Players that enjoy being Combat Healers or Invokers should have different animations rather than the blue stream flowing from each hand and a bolt of fire, electricity, ice or acid emits from it. Instead, do something like (the Invoker for example) the player being engulfed in flames and the whole flame surges to their hand in a fireball (maybe a new ability). Things like that would make animations much more appealing and entice players even more, in my opinion. Although the repetitive animations factor isn't a huge issue, the ability effects are. There's a wide variety of abilities for players to use, however, the variety isn't as diverse as it should be. What I mean by this is that the abilities tend to be similar to that of opposing schools. All the melee classes have some sort of rushing skill (like Blitz). Although it's great for people who like to spread the field in all builds, it makes all the classes seem too similar in a respect. Instead, a rushing attack should only be for a specific archetype, like Destroyers, because their objective is to rush their opponents and take the first hit. Champions should hold more tanking abilities considering players can meld healer abilities into a fine construct. It would just add more character to each school and archetype as well as more variety into each choice a player may want to make. It takes more thought process when you settle and think about which would you rather do: a rush (fire) or a defensive ability (water) without posing a threat to your point circle. I'm going to say right now that the abilities are great. I don't have much of a complaint but it would be great to see more variety to each school that classifies each one more specifically. The same goes for animations. The life school's animations would practice on that specific characteristic of life. It makes the game more appealing, overall. Wickedspades 00:37, 17 January 2008 (UTC) I agree with wickedspades. I believe the problem is more that invoker attacks are range 0m to 40m and destroyer attacks are only 0 to 5 m. A solution to the usual healer/invoker problem, would be to simply have all ranged attacks be mostly 5m to 45m. Think about it? A ranged attack to hit someone 0 meters away? They should be required to use melee for that. It would hurt focus builds, but there are countless great abilities that are focus only, and not much that are melee only. Frozen Pyress 12:24, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :I like this idea. Limiting casters to at-range only could be an effective way to balance them against melee. While I still think melee has stronger attacks and damage modifier abilities, limiting casters could create the counter-balance to allow higher damage modifiers since a person could keep in close proximity to the caster to mitigate damage. It would also reward that natural tendancy of a caster to want to create distance and of a melee to close distance, giving even more reason to use rushes, roots, snares, knockbacks, etc. ockhams 14:34, 7 February 2008 (UTC) New Deathblows Make deathblows for all classes, as it is only melee and invokers have them. Healer might sucking out the soul of an enemy and oracle poisoning him to death etc. If I may add to that, borrowing on the idea of #6 to Account Types above, customized Deathblows. Like a set list of maybe max 5 things your character does. Also, if you choose something other choices will open up such as, uppercut might allow the user to choose the 2nd animation to be a spin kick to blast away the enemy when he is still in the air while that option would be grayed out without the uppercut. Make it cost some gold maybe as well and only open to immortals (or heroes) Adding to this section, it would be cool to give a deathblow as a starter unlocked ability. After all, most of the trailers focus on deathblows but when people play, they realize that it is only much later that they can obtain one. This might turn off those who can only afford to play a few hours a week, for example; or those who were enticed to play after seeing the deathblow trailers. -Maxmike: Yarr, I don't think that I should be penalized for being a spell caster instead of a warden or something. I know invoker has them too, but defiler really, really should. I see why oracle and healer might not have them, being more health and buff oriented, but as a defier (which is about air damage and a little debuffing, though so is overlord on a physical standpoint) you really should be able to deathblow with a decay focus. As a defiler I am a damage dealing class and I don't really have significant buffs for teammates from that faction so why do I not have some neck breaking action? This might sound silly, but if invoker gets it as a damage dealing mage class, defiler should too. Or spellcasters shouldn't have them at all... But I don't think that's a good idea. Makes sense if you have a sword or wrap people in decay or fire, maybe not healing or charge manip/buffs... But definitly defilers are being shafted. -Robjob Lol Max thta is a horrible Stereotype... my oracle is mainly for dps and if everyother class gets a deathblow why shorthand the healer who keeps you alive? How about ranged deathblows? Of course, the hit points of the target would have to be 5% or something to equalize, but ranged deathblows would be amazing. Or how about area effect deathblows that kill all enemies with the proper health level nearby? = NPCs = Register NPC I'm sure you can find a better name for this particular NPC. This NPC can be a simple registry guide that allows players to change their names. It would come at a cost, of course. There could be more to this NPC but the primary idea of his/her occupation is to register new names for players within the game. Wickedspades 00:46, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Grand Illusionist The Grand Illusionist is a great concept for the game, especially since you're stuck with one character. I've noticed that a lot of the NPCs within the game are varied in height and that made me think: what if players could set proportions of their characters as well? This could add more variety to the population as far as appearances are concerned and it could be great fun for presentation. Who wouldn't want to see a fat guy run into combat and dominate? Or a petite woman destroy her fellow opponents? Wickedspades 00:46, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Guide NPCs The addition of NPCs that are readily available for new players that have a list of popular NPCs. Trainers, Mentors, Artificers, Item Brokers, Repairs, etc. Zet 05:19, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :There should also be an NPC that allows you to revisit parts of the Tutorial if you've forgotten something or just want to go over it again. This would be handy for people who are new to the game and just haven't quite got it yet. Nakid 07:41, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Reduce the number of NPCs Reduce the number of NPCs. Do something else more interesting with the school areas. :Adding to the above, there does tend to be a redundancy of NPCs scattered about. Perhaps grouping them into categories in more closer proximity? (artificers, trainers). Although doing this may affect the layout of the map. Zet 05:20, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::NPC count was significantly reduced in the Age of the Chosen patch, along with changes to the School maps. Maybe be a bit more precise sothe devs know specifically which map areas to look at. 124.171.15.98 10:52, 29 December 2007 (UTC) = Equipment = Artificiers I think that the artificiers need to be made way more expensive or the stores be cheaper. After all, there is nobody who would by a tier-4 helm from an armor NPC when they could get an Artifact-Level helm for half the price from an artificier. Amendments The armor within the game isn't versatile; everyone looks the same over time. The Ten-Tier System is terrific but the armor and weapons designs are all the same. Each tier has weapons/armor that are good and bad depending on player preference. Because of the diversity in these items, appearances should all be different as well. This makes more variety to the game as well as interesting combinations for a whole new appeal in the game. People will want to collect various pieces to create their own set combination or a premade set designed for that armor. This should also introduce a "preview" function where you can click on an item and preview it on your character. Wickedspades 00:50, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Ideas 1) Cloaks with designs that players can choose. 2) Tabards or some kind of clan crest. 3) Maybe even bows and quivers? --Asheroz 09:58, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :I agree with the first 2, though the bows and quivers may not be useful enough to implement, for example; would it give/take you any charges? Would it do as much damage as a normal ranged attack? I think it would be a waste by implementing it. Nakid 10:02, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::You could make the arrows a super-longrange alternative to spells, and the LOS could be curved so it's possible to shoot over walls. +X vs +X.X% Remove or change all the items to use either the +X number or the +X.X percentages. One not both. Powerful, Rare Armor/Abilities Yes one could debate that there is already powerful rare armor but I'm talking about something that a person can strive for, like armor that is better than the stuff below it but since we want to still allow for the even based battles, the people with this armor would always play against the higher ranked/better geared players or something to that effect... :Adding to this, I see where your coming from, but you don't want to incorporate something that someone could spend 15hrs a day grinding for, while someone working could come home, play for 3hrs and in that time get smashed. :However, I don't want to totally dismiss the idea. I do believe the Essence donated rewards in the Schools need to be largely changed. For so much essence, the gear up for offer is not quite what you would expect for 20g each. Zet 05:23, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Different person speaking than above, but one thing I would like to point out is prepatch jewelry/armor. As long as an item can be gambled at at an artificer it's fair and on the same playing field. Unfortunately there are items in the game that nobody new to the game can achieve. Some people are selling their prepatch gear that is second rate to them. They keep all the best items for themselves and sell the junk they don't use and make huge profit. Jewelry that takes 5 EP and adds 3% + of any type of damage is completely overpowered and unfair. People can achieve 50% physical/spiritual damage with this prepatch gear, and new players can't get even close to this point. Not to mention outgoing healing bonuses and other peaks that new players will NEVER be able to get to. Some people might argue that prepatch gear is expensive to fix, well it is. But isn't the point of the game to be the best and have fun? If you already have the best gear in the game that is unatainable in the current state of the game (short of hacking someone) then money doesn't matter. You're already godly and don't need gold because you have the best equipment in the game. Prepatch gear also makes some skills utterly useless. Any skill that adds + offensive or defensive attack rating is pointless to put on someone with prepatch gear that can add 15% offensive attack rating + 90 points offensive and defensive for only 5 EP. People that have prepatch gear will be angry that it's removed from the game, so why not have it to where any prepatch gear that is removed on an account you get x amount of gold for? Or instead of removing prepatch, make it to where someone can gamble for prepatch or postpatch gear, have it set to a drop down box you can choose. Then once every is on the same playing field you can lower the cost to fix prepatch gear. There are a few different paths they could take to achieve this goal which would make everyone have the same 'skill' based chance as anyone else. Not gear based chance. Because no matter what the game developers may think, prepatch will never just "go away" unless they make it so. = Tutorial = Addition - Defensive Stance Explain in the tutorial that defensive stance works when you dont move. You don't just click it and receive defensive benefit over time. Tutorial Basics I just went through the Chosen tutorial to get an idea of what training is currently available. I have to say I am a little underwhelmed. While the players who are prolly going to be a force in fury will be able to advance past the tutorial, it leaves a lot to be desired as far as converting non-pvp players to pvp. This is especially evident when you consider the fact that a new account will only go through this once. Imo, it should be more extensive as far as explanation of ability interactions. Granted people will figure this out on their own, but it should be explained up front initially so they can look forward to experiencing it and also be able to understand what is done to them. Ability descriptions should provide key words in common on similar abilities and ability counters. For instance, "restraints" and "disruption" don't necessarily seem to share anything in common. I think an explanation regarding the 0-equip abilities such as Defensive Stance, Liberate, or Elemental Purge could go a long way in explaining strategic interaction. And finally, explaining disruption effects such as Disarm, Silence, Pacify, Root, etc (not to mention the diminishing returns) seem to be absent in the current tutorial. These are all very big parts of the game that should be covered multiple times in the tutorial, and not ignored altogether. ockhams 17:51, 29 December 2007 (UTC) = Interface = Let the player able to move the interface around and resize it, I am talking about everything. Should also be able to zoom in and out with the mini-map. Maybe even have different interface skins like a minimalist one for example. Also you should be able to move around your skills on the hot bar without having have the journal open. Asheroz 09:56, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Auction house, Pawn shop, and General vender Add a way to see your current equipment. So that you don't have to write it down or switch between windows to see which is better. More toolbars please !! Clan Tab Instead of a persons location saying SAN_Vortex_Prep for a location, which that one is the Sanctarum: The Gates of War, it would be easier if it just said the actual name of the map, instead of the map file name. It already does this for the Friends and Ignore tabs. Nakid 13:39, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Also, having a filter that saves in the Social interface, so when you for example, click to order them in Rank then Alphabetical order and only show Online members, have it save, so next time you open the panel up it is already like that, instead of defaulting back to showing everyone in the clan in alphabetical order. Nakid 15:54, 14 January 2008 (UTC) The clan leader should also be able to have a clan announcement/information box for things like events, newbies, etc. This is more appealing for the clans and much more organized and useful for the clan leaders. Wickedspades 00:53, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :This could also tie in with the comment I left below this one. A window like the one that appears when you login (Welcome to the Age of the Chosen message), could appear with the Clan MotD and any announcements from the people wi th access to it, possibly just the Clan Leader. Nakid 14:10, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Also, the Clan Message of the Day (MotD) should show up somewhere, in colour, contrasting with the other colours around it so it actually stands out and people read it. At the moment my clan has 200 people in it, people still don't know what the website is because they don't notice the MotD because by the time they get in, it's either scrolled out, or they don't notice it in the combat log, some others still don't know that they will see the information when they press O to view the clan tab. Nakid 14:51, 18 January 2008 (UTC) A hotfix is needed for the Clans/Social panel going down at random times and periods during the day and night, it makes finding groups and communicating difficult and should be fixed as soon as possible. Nakid 14:02, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Chat Box Implement separate tabs for each of the chat types (Trade/General/Clan/Team/Group), When someone says something to you, you have to go scrolling through every single persons ideas about politics in the world, and the state of the game, just to get a simple message. Also implement filters for the chat boxes. Valyria 01:28, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Also allow the ability to pick which chats can appear in each different tab, for example, Trade and General could be in the same tab, also, when a new message appears, the tab that it appears in should flash for x seconds. Nakid 14:04, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Linking items has also become buggy, if you look at too many items in one gaming session, old ones begin popping up, not the ones you're looking at, this needs fixing. Valyria 01:28, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Incarnation Tab Now since there are no longer ranks for each Incarnation, change the previous Incarnation Rank tab, to how many rank points (The ones now displayed after a battle) you have earned this week on that incarnation. Valyria 01:00, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Font Switch up the font faces, or at least the sizes used for characters identification. It clutters up the screen with mostly useless information and makes everything harder to read. Ideally I think you should come up with some sort of iconography for the class part at some point to de-clutter the interface a little more, but just a little work on the fonts would be a great start. Group/Teams It should allow you to kick other players/teams after the warzone is finished and you're back in the Sanctarum, because sometimes one player just takes forever to load, or has gone AFK, which makes you leave the group and recreate it. After the post-game screen has come up, or when you load back into the Gates of War, it should allow you to kick people. Nakid 13:20, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Combat Feedback Get rid of some of the useless words that pop up on the screen. Like "too far away". Or make it smaller and off to the side. :They are not all worthless, however, maybe slow down the time in between when it is said, because it does spam your screen. (If you're still key smashing and wondering why it's not working, the first message should still be there.) Zet 05:48, 25 December 2007 (UTC) One thing I have noticed, whether it be lag or something else, the rule 'cannot do this while moving' seems to trail on forever after you've stopped running, and can cut into your combat time. Zet 05:48, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Linking Instead of linking items/spells seperately, a Build linking system should be implemented like the one that is in Guild Wars, which would display your spells, equipment, incarnation name, equip points, etc. Nakid 15:34, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Health Bars ('Health %' Deleted, as it is now an option in the interface options.) Zet 05:43, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :I actually think a bar over or under a non-targeted player would be more helpful. Most people can eye whether or not it's 30% or 15% but it takes a lot more time to tab through targets. A health bar may clutter up the interface but I'd still like to see it, at least as an option. (And please sign your comments... everyone.) ockhams 01:10, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::To the above, I like the idea, much like pressing 'V' in WoW if you have ever played it. It would also help to see which person to finish off in a bunch of people. Zet 05:43, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yenter: Defiantly a good idea but with as you say an option to toggle on or off. would help to know who to attack and who to heal without taking your eyes off the battle. Matchmaker I like the 'players in queue' feature. Let's me drop out of team types when I'm solo and I see a group of 8 join. ockhams 02:55, 24 December 2007 (UTC) I was thinking about how many times I've been reading something, sorting through abilities or the like, when it was closed in my face and I was thrown into the battle. Sometimes this is good when your ready for action, but it can be annoying when your not. Something I thought of was the 'Auto-join' feature on the Queue box. When ticked you'll automatically join the battle. When it's not ticked, a pop up will say you have 10 seconds (example) before you have to join the match. (Or you can click 'Join Now'). This way you can finish off what your doing, and write down or remember it for after the match. Zet 05:37, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Player Arrow Change the colour of your own arrow on the Map/Mini-Map to something other than that of other Clan Members. Nakid 15:49, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Observer/Replay Options Add an option to observe completed matches with a free roam camera. A feature like this would allow the player base to create their own form of advertising for the game itself and might help expand the community. Also this would raise the level of competition by allowing players to emulate tactics and abilities used effectively at the proper moments. On this same theme, I'd like to see a player voting system to keep popular matches in the observable list for a longer period while dropping off the less favored matches more quickly. ockhams 22:44, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :I think that's a great idea, though if it would be client or server side and the size of the file may make it difficult :/. It does sound like it would make a greater impact on those people that see like one little trailer of Fury and don't really know what's going on, and would open up to people who "don't play more than 3 games" on how the game can evolve and how competitive it can be. Nakid 08:40, 3 February 2008 (UTC) = Game types = Achievements When people get an achievement, but someone else has exactly the same amount, the achievement reward should be split to both (or more) players that scored the highest for that achievement, rather than having one gain Fury for getting it, and the other not being rewarded at all. Nakid 07:34, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Challenge System The challenge system should be much more interesting. For people that are within the challenged player's clan can "intervene" a challenge and help the other player (bonus reward given to the 1 man). This can trigger clan wars which should also be a challenge system and make a much more concrete ladder for clan vs clan set-ups. Wickedspades 01:09, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Multiple Queues Allow players to enter more than 1 Queue at a time and a message comes up saying something like "Would you like to join Bloodbath?" If you click Yes then you enter the Bloodbath game If you click No then you leave the Bloodbath Queue but stay in the other Queues New Game types Make more gametypes and less servers to go between, this way you can talk to more people. :To the above, currently I believe there is only 1 realm available to play on. Also, this is the suggestions area, so when you say 'Make more game types' any input is appreciated. :) Zet 05:32, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Conquest Players form in teams of up to 12 (3 groups) and go into a large map where they must take hold of an important mark (like a building). Players will fight until they conquer the entire region (all points) in a game for 10 minutes. The end of the timer calls for the team with the most captured points under possession. Players gain 1 point for killing other players and 5 points for capturing a point (limited to only the people who were capturing the point). A player must go up to the post/flag/marker and click on it and wait for the timer to run out for a capture. This can be interrupted by an attack of an opponent. Teams will receive special bonuses based on the type of the marker. For example: Team 1 captures the Blacksmith - 15% physical damage awarded. This stays in effect during the capture/specified time limit. Wickedspades 01:06, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Siege Players form in teams of up to 20 (5 groups) and go into a siege of the defending team's fortress. Players must climb the ropes/siege towers which can be destroyed by the defending team. The main gate can be taken down by a certain amount of damage. Possibly a secret passage(s) (based on map specs) to go underneath the fort. Tons of options for this game mode (needs to be perfected). This is a great way to get large groups together and contest in a tactical game. Wickedspades 01:06, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Assassination Teams get together (1 group) and must eliminate the other team's leader. Defending players get unlimited revives but suffer 15 second revive counters. Once the leader is killed, the other team wins and all players are awarded points. The team with the most points/wins win the game. Wickedspades 01:06, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Real Carnage (and Carnage - Training Grounds) Make the existing Carnage gametype into Carnage - Training Grounds and create a new Carnage without bots; just three or four teams of four players each. Make Blood Token buffs available so that players are encouraged to collect multiple tokens at a time and hold them, but also make Blood Tokens steal-able, i.e. if you kill a player they drop their earned blood tokens for anyone to pick up. Also allow team nodes (like existing carnage) so that players with multiple blood tokens don't have an infinite advantage over those who don't and also to encourage map control. ockhams 23:06, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Escort 2-4 8-man teams, the objective would be to escort an "injured" bot back to your base. The bot would spawn with invincibility at a random point at the start, and would have to be captured (more like a slower vortex crystal than a node, though.) Then the bot would begin to walk toward the base of the team that captured it. Then all of the opposing teams would attack the bot while the allied team defends it. The game ends when a bot reaches a team's base and stays there alive for 30 sec. If the bot is killed, another will istantly respawn at another random location.--920579 23:16, 29 January 2008 (UTC) A PVE( Player V.S Enviroment mode/story mode) Make a story mode where you can follow through a story that helps you to discover who you were, or what the fade is. Fury has a great opening for a story and i think that it should be added alongside the pvp. Also they should introduce i mode i made up called pvep(player vs enviroment player) This idea would keep Fury's pvp focus. After beating the storyline, you could be able to jump back in , as a bot(with a fixed amount of health, and a skill set depending on your Archtype). You could then round up some friends and try to stop the person progressing through the story. Not only would this make enemies smarter, but it would make it more fun, while keeping the pvp. Just a thought. :Comment: Wouldn't that make Fury's original concept superfluous? The main concept was pure PvP. Adding a story mode would make it less appealing to the whole group (less people for PvP) Wickedspades 00:56, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed, it was meant to be a purely PVP game, not a PVE game that follows the line of quests or objectives to do this, unlock this guy.. etc etc.. Though I wouldn't mind seeing a mass warzone that had parts of the story from what the cinematic introduced. For example, enable players to join whenever a space is available in the warzone, and have it last long enough that you could do that, also have it quite a big map that has objectives, an example of this would be Alterac Valley from WoW, but it would be different in Fury, though some of the same concept. Nakid 13:24, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Capture the Vortex yay, yay, I know... generic idea, but oh well. Same idea as Vortex, except that each team starts with 4 vortex crystals at their base. When one player is carrying an enemies' vortex, no other players on that same team can carry any of the enemies' vortex crystals; they can only pick up, or carry, the one player's vortex if he happens to die, or vortex crystals that are stolen from their own team's base. When a player carries a vortex from an enemy base to his team's base, the vortex is destroyed. (i.e. Red Team stole Blue's vortex and returned it to red base. Red has 4 vortex crystals, Blue has 3. The deduction of Blue from 4 to 3 does not happen until Red successfully takes it back to their base) When only one team has vortex crystals left, that team wins. :I think the normal Vortex would be better still, and this would most likely be a campfest for 10 minutes, with people running in with invulnerabilty. Nakid 10:05, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Tie-Breaker Please review the rules of a Tie-Breaker... Versing a tier10 healer with over 6k health while he runs around healing. After the match I lost 9 points in the Elim 1v1 score. :| Zet 05:30, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Agreed, doing things like that in 1v1 is lame and takes no skill. Nakid 01:46, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Continuing front line fight The best example of what I refer to would be in Guild Wars Faction, where there was a battle consistently raging for a large area, and the players could view where on the map the front line was, and it was dynamic according to player activity. (Meaning a similar setup to Warzones, but as you were sent to different warzones at different locations, the frontline would move depending on which team won) A constant fight where players could identify themselves with one side or the other and see where the battle was going was a great idea. Also, there are far too many powerups in 1v1. So many that its overpowering, and powerup gathering should not be considered as Skill. None would be my preference, but 1 or 2 is okay, the amount now is way too much and too easily gathered. -- I like this idea and this would also add a way of boosting your factions economy perhaps. Let me add to this idea in this way; Have an ongoing large scale battle with limited places that open up on death of a player. Amounts of territory that is captured & held for an amount of time by a faction determines how much gold ALL OF that factions players will receive as rewards from fights. It could also determine the price of armour and items. Gold rewards will increase and prices will drop (for a duration?) if your faction manages to hold a certain amount of territory for a certain amount of time. HexDecimal 04:20, 18 February 2008 (UTC)HexDecimal Scoring The new scoring system in Vortex is messed up, people just go in for kills instead of the crystals so that they get a higher ranking. This is my most played GameType, I'm a Healer, I usually score 50% or lower, but the last time I did it, the phone rang mid-warzone so I was standing still for around 2-4 minutes, when I came back, the warzone had finished, and I had 65%, I don't even know how that makes sense because I was AFK for around half the time. The scoring system needs a do-over, I suggest looking to what other successful MMORPGs have done with their PVP scoring systems and make it relative to Fury. Nakid 07:38, 15 January 2008 (UTC) =Website= New Forums Aren't we supposed to have new forums for the new year? I read they are supposed to tie into the ladders, player rank, the new gametypes, and even crafting. Any word on when these are going to be operational? They must be really, really dynamic! (Or else the devs enjoyed some time off like the rest of us. :P ) It seems like the longer it takes, the higher my hopes get, lol. Happy New Year! ockhams 03:54, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Player Comparisons I play Fury with my friend and when we want to compare stats, we have to go into his profile, record the scores, go into my profile, and compare. There should be a score comparison feature where you just put in the names of two players and both of there stats come up at once. Clans/Players on the Ladder When a Clan/Player is clicked on in the Ladder on the Fury website, it should come up with more details, their total deaths etc. And also, for clans, it should show how many members are in it, and whos in it, with a whole clan list and what rank they are. But it shouldn't say what the MotD is obviously :P Nakid 09:05, 23 January 2008 (UTC) =Balance= Why is the game still completely unbalanced and proc's are still as important as ever. Remove ALL procs, make a decent fair loot table, balance the damn skills and maybe you might be able to hold players. You claim you want to make a skill based PvP game, why are procs even in the game then. Players trying Fury do not see it as a skill based game. This is a major problem. Fury was a far better game during beta / the challenge due to the limit on EP's and due to the fact peoeple couldnt spam real life money into it to gain "uber" items. Our guild of over 100 members left the game due to these issues and we posted about them repeatedly on the offical forums before they were closed down. Anyway I used to love this game, I hate PvE so Fury was perfect for me. However due to the changes alot of the better guilds / players left. Read my thread here http://forums.auran.com/fury/forum/showthread.php?p=67627#post67627 or ignore it, whatever, I just wished you'd listened to your players and worked to make Fury into the game it should have been. - Leader of the former rank 1 guild - MoJawK 8 January 2008 (UTC) :While I would not go so far as to call the game "completely unbalanced", there's no way anyone can claim procs are part of "skill"; they were clearly put there to help the less educated players have a chance. I'm not against assisting new players getting in to Fury, but putting in crutches to help them is a bad idea. This is supposed to be a niche PvP only game, it will never have the playerbase of raid centric borefests. Don't forget your original vision, Auran. Celestis 20:54, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'd say that the procs are not unbalanced, they add a reason to spend more equip points, and they allow players to tune their gear for a particular effect. There are several useful ones, and now that they only proc so often, they aren't abusable and just work as intended. However, I think a 4v4 team with every player decked out in full revive (revenant) gear would be pretty freaking impossible to kill. As the leader of the fastest rising new guild I figured I'd give a say too (Ad Hominem, 2nd in elim right now.) Maxmike ::Bare in mind, Mike, that the game's original purpose was to uphold a hardcore PvP system and serving procs with this particular gameplay isn't beneficial to the skilled environment. Although I believe Auran's intent was to bring in newer players, it's best to keep the original appeal to the hardcore audience for the main skill-based combat that was originally sketched out. The gameplay that Fury serves is definitely not comfortable for a proc system. Wickedspades 01:14, 17 January 2008 (UTC) = Zones = Sanctuaries Warzones Change the maps so people can't hide behind things on the edge of the map and just summon you over there to make you fall off, or just sit there healing themselves with +health buffs to automatically win. It takes no skill at all and just screws it up, not saying names, but I thought Fury was meant to be skill based, not cheap. Nakid 01:12, 19 January 2008 (UTC)